bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Makuta (Spezies und Titel)
Die Makuta sind eine Spezies, die von Mata Nui erschaffen wurde, um Friede und Ordnung im Matoraner-Universum zu halten, die aber später die alleinige Herrschaft wollten. Zurzeit ist nur einer am Leben: Miserix. Geschichte Die Makuta wurden vor 100.000 Jahren von Mata Nui irgendwo im Süden des Universums aus Antidermis geschaffen. Alle Makuta wurden nun Mitglieder der Bruderschaft von Makuta und sollten Rahi erschaffen, für Frieden sorgen und Mata Nuis Willen erfüllen. Später wollte die Liga der sechs Königreiche den Großen Geist stürzen, weshalb Miserix Teridax schickte, um das zu verhindern. Danach brach jedoch ein Bürgerkrieg auf Metru Nui aus, den Teridax durch das Archiv-Massaker beendete. Damit so etwas nicht nocheinmal passieren konnte, teilte der Anführer der Bruderschaft nun jedem Makuta ein Gebiet zu, über das er wachen sollte. Irgendwann bemerkten drei Makuta namens Bitil, Chirox und Mutran, dass alle Makuta durch die Evolution nurnoch Energie in einer Rüstung waren, und jetzt nicht mehr schlafen, essen und Schmerzen erleiden mussten. Aus diesen Gründen ließen sie sich von den Nynrah-Geistern neue, stärkere Rüstungen, die von fast nichts zerstört werden können, bauen. Bald darauf rebellierte Teridax gegen Miserix und übernahm die Bruderschaft. Er lies alle Makuta töten, die sich nicht auf seine Seite stellen und Miserix wurde nach Artidax verbannt. Teridax' Ziel war es, Mata Nui zu stürzen, wofür er den Großen Geist mit einem Virus infizierte, der ihn einschläfern sollte. Kurz nachdem das passiert war, absorbierte Teridax Nidhiki, Krekka und Nivawk, um sich stärker zu machen. Tausend Jahre später verschmolz er im Kampf mit Takanuva zu Takutanuva und seine Rüstung wurde schließlich durch das Tor nach Metru Nui zerstört. Doch Teridax war noch nicht besiegt. Als sechs Wesen, genannt Piraka nach Mangaia kamen, setzte Teridax ihnen den Gedanken ein, dier Maske des Lebens zu suchen, wobei er ihnen half, indem sie seine Antidermis in Zamorkugeln benutzen ließ, um Matoraner zu versklaven. Später übernahm er in der Grube einen der Wachroboter und half den Großen Geist zu retten. Nachdem Karda Nui entdeckt worden war, gingen sieben Makuta dort hin, um es zu erobern, wobei Antroz bald Verstärkung durch Icarax anforderte. Da sich Krika und Icarax aber gegen die Bruderschaft stellen wollten, wurden sie von den anderen Makuta getötet, die dann später durch die Energiestürme umkamen. Währenddessen gab es in der Außenwelt einen Krieg zwischen dem Orden von Mata Nui und der Bruderschaft der Makuta. Ein aus der Bruderschaft ausgetretener Makuta namens Spiriah und ein Team angeführt von Brutaka befreiten nun Miserix, der Spiriah absorbierte und Teridax aufhalten wollte. Er ging in einen Raum unter dem Kolosseum, wo er von Teridax in einer Illusion gefangen wurde, in der er nur eine Wandzeichnung war. In Metru Nui tobte zu dieser Zeit die letzte Schlacht und die letzten Makuta wurden von Teridax getötet, der Mata Nui übernommen hatte und nun neben Miserix der letzte Makuta war. Rüstung und Essenz Es gibt nur wenige bekannte Dinge die eine Makuta-Panzerung zerstören können, da sie sehr hart ist: #Waffen aus Protostahl (zB: Ehleks Tri-Krallen, Lariskas Protostahldolche, Pohatus Propeller, Nuparus Messerscharfkantiges Schild) #Pridaks Haizahnklingen #Andere sehr harte bzw. schwere Dinge wie das Tor nach Metru Nui #Ein Protodermis-fressender Virus (wie bei Kojol) #Sehr starke Laser #Der Energiesturm, der auftritt, wenn der große Geist erwerkt wird Ihre Essenz, die Antidermis, existiert auch weiter, wenn ihre Rüstung zerstört wurde, und kann auf folgende Wege zerstört werden: #Durch große Hitze, wie in den Fabriken von Xia #Durch einen Stab, der von Tobduk benutzt wurde #Durch zuviel Zeit ohne Rüstung Fähigkeiten Alle Makuta besitzen Kontrolle über Schatten und Schattenkräfte; mit ihrer Schattenhand können sie Dinge packen und diese dann sogar zerstören. Außerdem haben Makuta die Kraft aus ihrer Essenz Kraata zu erschaffen, die dann ihren Willen ausführen. Makuta sind zudem noch Gestaltwandler und können absolut jede Gestalt annehmen, müssen aber, um größere Formen anzunehmen zuerst mit ihren Absorbationkräften Materie absorbieren. Auch haben sie die 42 Rahkshikräfte, die sie einsetzen können und sehr starke mentale Kraft, mit denen sie sogar den Verstand ihrer Gegner völlig zerfetzen können. Bekannte Makuta Lebendig *Miserix; früherer Anführer der Bruderschaft; wurde verbannt Tot *Antroz; Makuta von Xia; Teridax Leutnant; bei den Energiestürmen getötet *Bitil; Makuta mehrerer Südlicher Inseln; bei den Energiestürmen getötet *Chirox; Makuta von Visorak und Keetongus Heimatinsel; bei den Energiestürmen getötet *Gorast; Makuta der Tren Krom Halbinsel; bei den Energiestürmen getötet *Icarax; Makuta von Karzahni; von Gorast und Mutran getötet *Kojol; Makuta von Artakha; seine Rüstung wurde vom Protodermis-fressenden Virus zerstört; tot *Krika; Makuta des nördlichen Gebiets des Nördlichen Kontinents; von Gorast getötet *Mutran; Makuta des zentralen Gebiets des Südlichen Kontinents; bei den Energiestürmen getötet *Spiriah; Makuta von Zakaz; trat nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Experiment mit den Skakdi aus; von Miserix getötet *Teridax; Makuta von Metru Nui; durch den Schubs von Mata Nui durch einen der Bara Magna Monde erschlagen *Tridax; Makuta von Nynrah; auf Destral von Tobduk getötet *Vamprah; Makuta von Odina; von den Energiestürmen getötet *Makuta von Stelt; von Miserix getötet *Einige Makuta die sich gegen Teridax und für Miserix entschieden; direkt oder indirekt von den Anderen getötet *Einige andere Makuta, die von Teridax oder von dem Orden von Mata Nui getötet wurden Reale Welt *Makuta Teridax wurde 2003 als Titanset verkauft *Teridax wurde 2004 als Ultimate Dume verkauft *Teridax' Antidermis wurde 2006 in Form der Zamorkugeln verkauft *Teridax in Maxilos wurde 2007 verkauft *Mutran, Antroz, Chirox, Icarax und Vamprah wurden im Winter 2008 verkauft *Spiriah war 2008 ein Kombi-Set aus Antroz, Lewa, Tanma und Radiak *Bitil, Krika und Gorast wurden im Sommer 2008 in ihrer mutierten Form verkauft *Antroz wurde 2008 nochmal zusammen mit dem Jetrax T6 verkauft Quellen *The Mutran Chronicles *Magazin 14: Die Geburt der Rahaga *Bionicle Legends 4: Legacy of Evil *Bionicle Legenden 1: Stadt der Verlorenen *Magazin 27: Meer der Finsternis *Toa Nuva Blog *Into the Darkness *Magazin 31: Reich der Angst *Bionicle Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky *Magazin 32: Der Sumpf der Schatten *Bionicle Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets *Takanuva's Blog *Magazin 33: Endspiel *Destiny War *Magazin 34: Mata Nui erwacht! *Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle *Bionicle: Makuta's Guide to the Universe *Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *Bionicle: Die Maske des Lichts *Bionicle Adventures 1: Mystery of Metru Nui *Bionicle Adventures 2: Trial by Fire *Bionicle Adventures 3: The Darkness Below *Bionicle Adventures 4: Legends of Metru Nui *Bionicle 2: Legenden von Metru Nui *Bionicle Adventures 10: Time Trap *Bionicle Legends 1: Island of Doom *Bionicle Legends 2: Dark Destiny *Bionicle Legenden 2: Die Gefangenen der Grube *Bionicle Legends 8: Downfall *Wiedergeburt